Highlight
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: RE-PUBLISH/Cover by Randomness/Fluffy/Multi-Chap/Sweet little family life, where Shiho was pregnant, and Shinichi who have felt the impact of it./Chapter I: Tsundere, True nature of a person who is only indicated in certain people in their lives. And Shinichi, is a person who can see the other properties within Shiho./RnR?


**Eunike Yuen's fiction  
Highlight**

**Aoyama Gosho Detective Conan Case Closed  
Shinichi Shiho**

**Romance/Drama/Family  
Fluffy, Alternate Universe, little bit OOC**

**Chapter 1:  
Tsundere  
—All the other sides of yourself that you will only show to me**

**Beta Reader: hai-edogawa  
**—thank you very much

Originally an Indonesian fan fiction, now translated into English. This may have some error, hope readers find it admissible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oh come on, Shiho! Why am I not allowed to deal with the case?" Shinichi asked getting annoyed. Shiho didn't respond to it. The woman was rather sitting quietly and reading fashion magazines, her usual cold self. Reading the pages altogether ignoring the detective.

Shinichi's patience exhausted shortly, he wrested that damn magazine from her hand. "Well, now answer me and give me a god damn reason why I shouldn't go there?" the detective yelled in frustration. His eyes glittered and Shiho stared.

Different Shinichi, Different Shiho too. The woman looked cool and relaxed. Sweet smile broke from her thin lips. "Because my need is far greater than that ridiculous case."

Shinichi's eyebrows farrowed in upset mood and he was confused. Only that? Only that? The only reason given is heart- how could she ask her husband not to assist the Inspector Megure in handling the case for a week to stay at home. In fact it's been more than a week. Today would be 8th day if he stays at home, simply staring Shiho reading magazines all day.

"Don't you feel? I'm not needed in this house? You look fine to me and you don't really need anything. Moreover, there are a few servants in the house, so why should I be here?"

Shiho looked at him for a long time, listening to his talk. Then she was smiling again. "Because I need you," she replied. "What else do you want me to say?"

Shinichi cussed shortly before taking her slim waist by his hands, he hugged her gently from the behind. "That's my job, Shiho. I have to handle it," he said as he swept her ear gently with a kiss.

Shiho pulled back and stared at Shinichi, she growled. "You think the case is more important than your son, eh?"

"You know that's not what I meant. I cannot leave my job just to—"

"—just for your son. Hell with the job," said Shiho as she got up and just left to her room, leaving Shinichi alone, he's is still staring at her in disbelief. Just because it can be angry?

.

.

"Shiho?" Called Shinichi as he knocked on the door of their rooms. He opened the door slowly. Shiho is revealed but huddled under blankets. Shinichi approached his wife and patted soft peaks on her head. "You know that's not what I meant earlier."

Shiho still didn't answer. In fact she added more blankets to keep her covered? Shinichi finally chose to sit next to her. He glanced Shiho who is still under the covers.

"_Ne_, Shiho, I may not continue in the house while a lot of people out there need me. These I should work for us. If I work harder now, I can take time off, when our baby is born."

Shinichi looked at his wife again. Still no answer. Why did this woman not be stubborn for once? Anyway With some hesitation, he pulled the blanket covering Shiho. Shiho looked at with intense eye beads. "I will probably not be thinking about you and our children. I will definitely take a leave of absence when our baby is born."

Shiho just rolled her eyes, annoyed she replied. "Do not boast, it is not going to do, Shinichi," she said again.

Shinichi shook his head and pulled her into his arms. Shinichi kissed the top of her head tenderly. "I'm not bragging now. You know me and I do not brag. Now I'm not bragging."

Shiho tightened her embrace. Shinichi breathed deeper distinctive aroma. "But I need you," she murmured softly.

Shinichi released his embrace for a moment to stare Shiho, "just a minute. Only briefly and after all done I will be straight back here and keep you company."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now should I go?"

"You're a detective, think for yourself."

Shinichi smiled to hear it. Typical of Shiho. She is very troublesome in her pregnancy. It was hard to read what she wants and what is not. "Then I'll go first. _Jaa_, Shiho."

Shiho did not answer it. The woman was reading a magazine again. Shinichi stared when she's not speaking. Only a small nod in response to Shinichi.

.

.

"Shiho?" Shinichi call while entering their room. Shinichi immediately took off his coat and put it on the short side of the couch in their room. His legs are now stepping up the bed to hug the body Shiho. Breathed in deeply then Shinichi kissed her head. "Sleep well, Shiho."

.

Unbeknownst to Shinichi, Shiho was smiling in her sleep. Shinichi few minutes after falling asleep, she murmured softly. "Good night too, Shinichi-_kun_."

.

.

"So I should start working again today?" Shinichi asked, snapping at his wife's face, he did not believe. Shiho being very understanding. What's wrong with this woman? "You're not sick … right?"

Four eyebrows appear clearly in the face of Shiho. She threw her fashion magazines, to advance Shinichi. "What if I were good, but always say being sick?" shouted furiously. Her eyes narrowed at her husband, she did not like.

Shinichi smiled. Then he picked up a magazine that had thrown by his wife and chose to sit in front of her. "I don't think like that anyway," he said, laying it beside her magazine.

"Liar!"

"Am I not the type of person who easily lies?"

"Come on!"

"All right, I understand. So, I may go and handle those cases?" he asked again asked certainty.

Shiho nodded quickly. But before she added, "Because you will be more troublesome when at home. Would you even bother? So I decided it would not hurt you to handle the case? Cause you always carry a case, I do not want to, as long as you're at home, this house would be full of corpses."

Shinichi laughed out loud as he heard it. His wife is not romantic and women will be happy to deliver the contents of their hearts. Shiho is a very cold lady and you will not be able to feel pleasure with her if you cannot bring on the best of it.

And of the handful of people who exist in this world, perhaps only a Shinichi, which can bring the original figure of Shiho. Beautiful, friendly, kind, and spoiled. To raise it, it takes hard work. And not in vain for Shinichi Kudo. Married her was easier but to get more attention from his wife was a challenge for him.

Exceeding the case, because Shiho was more complicated. And Shinichi knows that Shiho could just be like that to him. Because Shiho is his wife. Starting from their marriage vows sacred to this day, Shiho is his world. Shiho is a part of his life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe for some people this fiction confusing and difficult to predict. It's about Shinichi and Shiho who is married and Shiho is currently pregnant, so she is craving. And her desire is very strange. And the innate nature of the baby, so sorry if there's a lot OOC in this fiction.**

**I also want to express many thanks to the people who already wants to read my fiction. This was my second time in the DC- English. If there are some mistakes, please, notify it to me so I can fix it ASAP**

**Finally, thank you all! XOXOXO**


End file.
